1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an iron-type golf club head, and an iron golf club set made up of a plurality of golf clubs, which have such golf club heads and are different in club length. Particularly, the invention relates to a hollow golf club head, and a golf club set having such hollow golf club heads.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an iron golf club set made up of a plurality of golf clubs different in club length, the loft angle of the head is increased as the club length is shorter. In addition, in recent years, a hollow golf club head provided with a hollow portion for increasing the depth of the center of gravity to thereby expand the sweet area has been commercially available.